Keitaro Kikuchi/Paradise Lost
In an alternate story where Smart Brain and the Orphnochs won, is one of the members of the Human Liberation Army who became a brief user of Kaixa Gear following Masato Kusaka's death. Overview In Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost, he briefly wore the Kaixa Gear, thanks to the Transform One-Shot serum that allows a non-Orphnoch to safely use it. But due to the effect of the serum, the Kaixa Gear is reduced to ashes. Kamen Rider Kaixa Kaixa Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Kaixa. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 8 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. . (2003). Masked Rider Faiz 1. p. 7, 10, 15, 17. ISBN 978-4197605378. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 6.3 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.5 t. . (2003). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 16, 31. ISBN 978-4091014917.Kodansha. (2003). Masked Rider 555 & Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Movie Super Encyclopedia. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063044904. *'Gold Smash': 23.5 t. . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 17, 23. ISBN 978-4091014955. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect the user. Like all gears, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream'''s lines that give Kaixa greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. This form is exclusive to Paradise Lost. Arsenal *SB-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. **SB-913P Kaixa Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device. ***Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. *SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Kaixa Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Behind the scenes Portrayal Keitaro Kikuchi is portrayed by Ken Mizorogi. He is portrayed by suit actor Seiji Takaiwa in costume. Notes *Keitaro is the only temporary user of the Kaixa Gear to appear in the movie and he is also the only Kaixa user to survive until the end of the movie. *He, along with Masato are also the only ones to not die after wearing the Kaixa Gear. But however, the Kaixa Gear disintigrates when Keitaro became Kaixa. See also Category:555 Characters Category:555 Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Temporary Riders